Wendy The Vampire Slayer
by StnerPrincess420
Summary: Crossover from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Peter Pan.Set in the year 2006.WP. My first story.Hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

1**_Wendy The Vampire Slayer_**

**The cold night air licked at her skin through the thin nighty as the small child stood at her windowsill, sending chills up and down her spine as she gazed hopefully at a young boy clad in leaves floating in the night. **

"**You won't forget me, will you?" She asked timidly.**

"**Me...forget...never!" **

**(The scene changes and the same girl, now seventeen stands in the middle of a black void)**

"**It is your destiny" A voice boomed out of now where, the owner not to be seen.**

"**What is?" the girl shouts to the void, confused.**

"**To be immortal and fight the forces of darkness"**

"**Immortal... forces of darkness...I don't understand. Why me?" **

"**You are the strongest... You are the only one with the power to stop the vampires and demons from controlling the world. From now on you will have the skill and strength to fight them. You will live immortally and you will spend the rest of your life fighting for the human race. They will not know about you or the creatures you hunt and kill. You will protect that code. You will be the slayer."**

**Suddenly a bright light fills her body, making her glow. Power like she has never felt before courses through her body. Then just like that, it's gone, leaving her with a burst of adrenalin like she has never felt before. She could feel the power running through her veins.**

"**Wait.. I don't understand..."**

**Wendy opens her eyes to greet the morning shining on her from the creases in the blinds.**

**It had been nearly a century since that fateful day. The day her life changed forever. **

**She had been walking home that night alone from the library. She hadn't meant to stay that late but she had been engrossed in a novel. It was her first time walking home alone in the dark when all of the sudden everything went dark. She woke up in her bed the next morning to worried faces. She had thought it alla dream until things started happening. First she broke the nob on her door by breaking it off with her bear hand, on accident. Then, when her aunt's maid dropped the tea tray she caught it all with swift movement and agility without spilling a drop of tea. That wasn't all that happened but it was the start. After a while she realized it wasn't a dream. So one night she went out looking for the legendary vampires. **

**Armed with a book about vampires, a silver cross necklace her Aunt had given her, and a wooden stake she made her way to the nearest cemetery. She found what she was looking for.**

**There he was feasting on a young women, about her age, he dropped the women and turned to face her sensing her presence. He lunged at her with great force, knocking her off her feet. She was not prepared. She rolled away from him and jumped to her feet. He followed soot and threw a series of punches her way. She ducked most of them but received a few head shots and stomach shots before rassling him to the ground were she slipped her hidden steak out of her coat pocket and shoved it through his heart, just like the book said. The next thing she knew he exploded in a pile of dust. After that she realized, as she silently stared at the dead body that was once a young girl on the verge of womanhood and just beginning her life, this was what she had to do to. She had to save innocent people like this one from things that go bump in the night. **

**So, in the middle of the night, while everyone one was a sleep, Wendy crept out her bedroom window to shimmy down the tree with nothing but a bag full of weapons she had acquired or made, leaving a note on her bed telling her family she was out to face her fate, she may never come back, she loved them, and to not worry she would be alright.**

**And with that Wendy slipped into the night, never to be seen by her family again. She spent over a century hiding out and fighting the forces of evil. She traveled staying in abandoned factories or shelters training by day and hunting by night. Her job was endless. She was immortal now so she worried not about aging. But focused on one thing only, riding the world of vampires and demons. Soon she became almost invincible. **


	2. Chapter 2

1**_Wendy The Vampire Slayer_**

_**chapter 2**_

**Wendy sat up in bed. Although it happened over a century she still had nightmares about it. But they always began with a small boy with sun kissed skin, tousled curly blond hair, and a cocky smile that always had made her weak in the knees.**

**Wendy tossed the thoughts of last nights dreams from her mind and headed to her apartment kitchen. COFFEE...Coffee...coffee! As she poured herself a cup of coffee Wendy glanced up at the clock on the opposite wall. 2:52 p.m.. It was a long night last night and it was going to be another long night tonight. That's how it was every night. Long and never ending. **

**Wendy sighed to herself before moving to the living room to sit on the couch and watch a little t.v. as she finished her coffee. Wendy turned the news on and sat back to see what kind of depressing things that were happening in the world today. 3 new deaths. Loss of blood and puncture wounds to the neck. Cause unknown. It seemed no matter how many vampires and demons she slayed, more and more people came up dead or missing.**

**Wendy turned off the t.v. put her now empty cup in the sink and headed to her room to prepare for much needed shower. **

**Finally ready in a simple black tank and jogging pants she grabbed her gear bag and headed to the gym to train.**

**(Same time in neverland)**

**Peter had grown, there was no doubt about it, he looked to be about 18-19. It all happened all those years ago when he went back for Wendy and found her gone. He spent 6 years searching for her. When he realized the change he was making he decided that Wendy had forgot about him, and with a heavy heart he returned to neverland, grown and alone. **

**It seemed at this moment peter and Tinker Bell were in the midst of an argument.**

"**No Tink, you are not going to the Jolly Rodger. I forbid it."**

**A chorus of bells were heard from the small faerie that had been Peter's companion for so many years, and as beautiful as it would sound to someone who did not understand the faerie language, what she was saying was anything but beautiful.**

"**Don't you remember what happened last time you snuck off to the Jolly Rodger? Even I remember that." Peter exclaimed to the fuming faerie. **

**Another chorus of bells was heard, this time louder and faster.**

"**If you really think Hook is up to no good I'll go and look into it, deal?"**

**Peter held out his pinkie to the tiny figure and she took it in her own hand as a shake of agreement. **

**(Meanwhile at the Jolly Rodger)**

"**We've got it Captain... we finally got it."**

**Captain James Hook looked up from a worn out map of Neverland at the commotion of his first mate and trusted partner.**

**Smee slammed through the door of the captain's quarters out of breath and holding up an ancient looking, leather bound book.**

"**It's here...(puff)... the book...(puff)... of prophecies."**

**Hook dropped his quill he had been using to write and snatched the book from Smee.**

"**It's about damn time."**

**Hook carefully laid the book on his desk and sat down to inspect it.**

"**Well?" Smee asked as Hook flipped through the pages.**

**Hook smiled an evil and vile show of his long decaying teeth and closed the book. **

"**The prophecies of all the slayer throughout history, and all we must find dear smee is one."**

"**Which one captain?"**

"**An old friend of Neverland." Hook said opening the book and flipping through it till he found the page he was looking for. Finally finding it, he smiled even wider and showed the picture to Smee.**

"**Is that..."**

**Hook sneered as he answered.**

"**Wendy."**

**(DUN...Dun...duuuuuuuun.)**

**A/N: OH NO! What will happen next. **


End file.
